


Fatal Mix-Up

by heroofhermes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, But Also Canon Universe, Fatal Flaw, Fatal Flaws, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Leo Valdez, Leo Valdez Needs a Hug, Two universes, there are ocs but they're also not really ocs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroofhermes/pseuds/heroofhermes
Summary: What if there was a whole other universe, where people only existed as their fatal flaws? When Leo Valdez swaps realms with his own Inferiority, both will have to go on quests to find a way back to their realm. Meanwhile, the Demigods must deal with a depressed Leo, and the Flaws have to deal with Repair Boy.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque & Leo Valdez, Jason Grace & Leo Valdez, Leo Valdez & Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez & The Seven, Percy Jackson & Leo Valdez, Piper McLean & Leo Valdez
Comments: 14
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1 - The Flaw Realm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!   
> This is also posted on fanfiction.net by the same name, and I also have the same username. This is my first fanfiction, so enjoy I guess. Here is a quick description of the universe:
> 
> There is a whole other realm, where beings known as 'fatal flaws' roam. They are the fatal flaws of demigods in the real realm, and their only goal is to reach the 'beingless lands', where once they use the sands on the island, their respective demigod will have the chance to feel true joy.
> 
> So when there is a mix up, and Inferiority 'Infie' Fatality is thrown into the demigod realm and Leo Valdez, his respective demigod, is thrown into the Flaw Realm, things get bad.
> 
> Setting of Story:
> 
> Leo defeated Gaea and survived –Calypso doesn't exist in this. He came back to camp a few weeks after surviving. Now they are on a trip on the Argo II for some reason I was too lazy to think of.

Inferiority P.O.V / Fatal Realm  
\-------------------------  
Even before he had to go and get himself in an awful situation, Inferiority was having an awful day - most days were awful, but today was really, really awful in terms of awfulness. Every day for most fatal flaws, they had no hope - fatal flaws like Loyalty, Trust, something of the sort, usually were joyful and happy, but for the less fortunate flaws (Eg; Insecurity, Guilt, Fear) like Inferiority himself were always feeling down. Having your only personality being the thing you were assigned one day sucked, to put it mildly. Every day Inferiority woke up, he worried about going out to eat, and usually put on multiple layers even though he was always warm due to his fire power, which, he was terrified of. He didn't know why, but Fatal Flaws shared memories with their respective demigod in the Demigod Realm, and Inferiority was still one of 'The Blank Ones' until his demigod turned eight.

Lots of Fatal Flaws were never figured out, and when they finally were, a raffle was put on to see which seven would be granted the ability to exit the town bubble and search for the Beingless Lands. Before the flaws were figured out, they were a bit like ghosts - transparent, and you couldn't really tell any facial expressions or body sizes. All they knew at birth was their gender, and they didn't even get names. They barely had thoughts, until there Fatal Flaw was revealed.

For Inferiority, he had been revealed at around eight years old. He felt a shock of pain for a moment, and then he only knew one thing. He had been happy - but then, he wasn't. He had killed somebody. His mother, but not his mother. He couldn't remember what anybody looked like, but he knew one word in his head - Inferiority. He couldn't remember much details, but he somehow knew it was his fault. He remembered the day word for word, action for action.

He had woken up, prepared for a day of nothingness like it always was for the blank ones, and as he floated to the diner, he had fallen to the floor, and with a shocked expression, realized he could feel it. He felt like he was on fire, and in a second, he realized he was, and patted it off, surprising himself with the fact that he could control it. Then, he felt a sharp pain all over, and let out a scream - the first thing he ever voiced. By the time the pain stopped, people were staring at him.

"ITS A NEW FATAL FLAW!" People cried.

The blank ones stared, and even though their expressions weren't clear, they seemed jealous. Inferiority didn't see how they were jealous - as soon as he found he could think and talk, he hated it. He felt empty, like he was worthless, like all he wanted to do was end his life and scream for it to stop. He broke down into tears, burying his face in his tan hands and wiping away the tears streaming off his face. He could feel memories - the dirt crawling up, his mother, which he loved, he remembered, the machine crashing down, and then he set on fire, and he killed her. He had killed his own mother. What sort of a demigod was this? Who would kill their own mother?

Inferiority would still break down at the mention of his mother, or at basically anything, and Hubris being her prideful self that day certainly hadn't helped. Inferiority hadn't thought he would be good as a chosen flaw, but that was exactly his flaw, and he couldn't do anything about it. It was all he was.

"The seventh, and final flaw chosen.." A large woman with a smiling face and a joyful smile, a figure created by Queen Arehma herself, did the ceremony every year. Inferiority prayed it wouldn't be him. "Inferiority!"

Inferiority had reluctantly walked up to the stage, and even nowadays, waking up and moving forward was something he did reluctantly every day on the ship that he had built using the other figure created by the queen, another fake smiley girl who could imagine a ship for the chosen seven and it would build itself in the space of a few hours.

Inferiority got along okay, for the most part, with the other six - there was Insecurity One and Two, who were always nervous and barely spoke much, so Inferiority didn't have much of an opinion, other than that they were so much better at keeping in their emotions than him. Loyalty was friends with everyone on the ship - he was always smiling, and Inferiority couldn't help but be jealous. Then there was Past, and she was fine, unless anybody mentioned her past. Even then, she could still hold in her emotions well. There was Inability To Make A Decision, who was okay, but he could be quite annoying at times.

And then, there was Hubris.

Hubris could be a nightmare sometimes, which was exactly what she had been that day. She always thought so highly of herself, and was determined to be the one to first step onto the island. She could get a bit impatient at times, and what had happened that morning was a perfect example.

Inferiority worked for ages, without a food or drinks to have and he barely slept. He worked day and night, non stop, just to figure out how to fix the navigator, which was incredibly hard even though it seemed so easy. Hubris had gotten a little impatient - about two months had passed, and Inferiority just couldn't figured it out.

"For Arehma's sake, Infie, how LONG will this take? It's already been two months!" She had growled, her glaring eyes burning (metaphorically) into Inferiority's.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, Hubris. I'm d-doing the b-b-best I c-can..." Inferiority stuttered nervously, hoping a panic attack wouldn't happen again - he had a lot, but for some reason he had never had any in front of the other six. He was sure it had to do with his demigod, maybe hiding his inferiority? He wondered what his demigod was like.

"You just enjoy stuffing your face and sleeping, that's all you do! You need to put more effort, or we'll NEVER get there." With that, Hubris slapped Inferiority in the face. "That's to wake you."

With a 'humph', Hubris turned around and exited the room, leaving Inferiority even sadder then always as he tried twisting the red wires to no avail. An hour later, the temperamental blonde walked back in the room, but it wasn't as if she was herself. She had a calm expression on, and it was just something about her that was different.

"Leo, we're having dinner-" She said, but then frowned when she saw Inferiority step back from her. "Oh. Are you okay?" She shifted her focus to the navigator. "What's that?" Then she looked at Inferiority curiously, with a hint of worry in her gray eyes.

Inferiority blinked nervously. "W-What do you m-m-mean, Hubris? I-I've been working on the n-n-navigator s-s-since we s-set off on the beingful q-quest. And, umm, w-whats Leo?"


	2. Chapter 2 - A Brief Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth is confusion, America Explain.
> 
> Inferiority is so confused.
> 
> The seven are very confused.
> 
> Basically, everyone is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi demons it's me, ya boy.

Annabeth P.O.V  
\-----------------------  
Annabeth stared at Leo, searching for a mischievous glint in his eyes, or a joking smile creeping up his face, but nothing. She blinked again, retracing his words. 'What's Leo?' Then she remembered something else. "Sorry, what did you just call me?"

The Latino boy gulped, his eyes flashing around the room, avoiding Annabeth. "Y-your being. Hubris."

For Leo, this was beyond weird - Annabeth had never seen him not smile, never heard him stutter, and never seen him look so, in general, depressed. "Hubris," She tried to pick her words carefully, "Is my fatal flaw. I don't remember telling anyone openly."

Could it be an Eidelon? No, Piper had charmspeaked them to swear on the river Styx. It was practically impossible, due to the fact that Gaia had already been put back to sleep. Annabeth tried to think of a monster that could tell your fatal flaw, or something of the sort. Maybe it was even a god taking the form of Leo? There were a lot of gods out there, and she knew there was a god for misery, but that particular god was a goddess, so it would be highly unlikely. There were the Algea - but ultimately, Annabeth, although annoyed to admit it, had no clue what was going on.

"O-Obviously its y-your fatal f-flaw. Th-thats what we are..." The Latino stuttered, "I-I'll be there for dinner, j-just a minute."

Just in case it was a monster, Annabeth shifted her hand to her knife as she started to back up to the door.

Leo winced. "P-Please don't hurt me a-again. I'll t-try g-g-get it done in time..."

Annabeth frowned. "Again?"

Leo shook his head. "I-It doesn't matter. Y-you can go."

Annabeth exited the room reluctantly, heading straight up to the table to inform the others. As she pushed open the door, she started speaking immediately. "Somethings wrong with Leo." She said firmly, removing her hand from the hilt of her knife and sitting down in her seat at the table.

Jason stood up, a worried look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, it might just be nothing, but he was saying something about fatal flaws, and then-" Annabeth began, but quickly realized that they weren't listening to her, but staring in shock at a nervous looking Leo walking slowly to the table.

"Leo?" Jason asked, momentarily shocked, but even though Leo appeared to not be listening, he found the ability to speak. "Is something wrong?"

It was a bit of a stupid question, the answer was a little bit obvious.

Leo didn't even look up as he ate a spoonful of his dinner.

"Leo." Piper tapped him on the shoulder.

Leo winced at the contact, before looking up and avoiding looking anybody in the eye. "I-Is Leo a new nickname or s-something?"

"Leo... is your name?" Frank popped in, rather unhelpfully, his statement more like a confused question.

"Intooh, w-we won't even know our names till we g-get to the i-island."

Percy just blinked, gaping like a fish. "Did you hit your head or something?"

Annabeth hit him on the head. "This is serious," She hissed. She turned to Leo. "What is Intooh?"

Leo gestured to Frank. "His nickname."

"So," Annabeth continued, "What is his nickname... When it's full?" It sounded stupid after Annabeth spoke it out loud, but it was effective.

"You m-mean his being?"

The other five were looking at each other, searching to make sure they weren't the only ones completely lost. They were all lost.

"Yes," Annabeth said carefully.

Leo gulped. "Loyalty," He pointed to Percy, "Insecurity One," He pointed to Piper, "Insecurity Two," He pointed to Frank, "Past," He pointed to Hazel, "Inability to Make a Decision," He pointed to Jason. "B-but why do you need to know?" Leo asked, genuinely confused. "Y-you already know, H-Hubris."

"What do you mean being?" Annabeth continued.

Leo nervously fiddled with his hands. "Y-You're scaring me. I-Is this some sort of j-joke?"

"Stop interrogating the poor boy."

A familiar voice from behind them - Annabeth turned around, facing the dreaded Hera. "What did you do THIS time?"

Hera snorted, looking rather furious. "It wasn't me this time. Thanks to Arehma, the other realm has been exposed again."

A girl appeared out of nowhere beside Hera, covered in a gold dress. "I've TOLD you, you fat old cow, it wasn't my fault."

"How did HE get here then?" Hera furiously gestured to Not-Leo. Then, remembering she had an audience of confused demigods, smoothed her dress and put on a smile, her eyes full of irritation. "You probably want to know what happened, I assume?"

"Yes," Jason confirmed for them all.

"This isn't Leo, as you might have guessed. He comes from an entire other realm that was SUPPOSED to stay in its own place, but the Queen of that realm, Arehma," She glared at the girl beside her, "Messed up."

"So, who is he?" Percy asked.

Not-Leo was just looking at the god and the queen in confusion and shock.

"His fatal flaw, from the flaw realm, blah blah blah. Leo's in their realm in his flaws place. His flaw, he can explain it for himself. He should be gone soon, so forget this ever happened. I would erase it from your memories, but I think you'll learn from it. Good luck. Close your eyes." The demigods closed their eyes, but Not-Leo didn't, so Jason threw a hand over his eyes last minute. Arehma disappeared at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations on reading this chapter. Good on you.


	3. Chapter 3 - In Which Not-Percy is extremely happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loyalty is fangirling over Leo, and Leo is concerned and very confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have any notes I just don't like having no notes so enjoy this sentence that provides nothing to your life but do you even have a life because everyone I've ever met in my life who reads fanfiction doesn't have one including myself but anyways how are you

Leo P.O.V - Fatal Realm

Leo banged his hammer against the pipe, smiling satisfactorily as it jutted into place. He yawned, having not gotten any sleep the past night. And the one before. "Hey Festus, what time is it?" He turned his head towards the front of the ship. The dragon made a series of noises, which Leo listened to, nodding. "Quarter to six. I'll grab some food. Be back soon." Festus creaked approval.

He stood up, pushing the hammer into his tool belt. Something felt different about the ship, that was for certain, but he just couldn't place his finger on it. He hoped it wasn't a monster. A hellhound had gotten onto the ship somehow last night when they stopped to gather supplies, but Percy and Jason had killed it in seconds. Leo pushed open the door to the kitchen (After placing a smile on his face and making sure he didn't look like he'd just been assuming the worst) , nodding to Percy who was drinking a glass of water. "Hey, Aquaman."

Percy spat out his drink, his eyes wide, and he coughed. "You okay?" Leo asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Had he done something? Did somebody draw a mustache on him somehow? "Something on my face?"

Then, Percy put on the biggest smile, stretching so wide it seemed so real but also so unnatural at the same time. Leo felt a little uncomfortable, and twisted a pipe-cleaner from his pocket quickly. "You're smiling, Infie! I knew you could do it!" Percy exclaimed, placing his water on the counter and throwing up his hands in excitement. "And you aren't stuttering! This could mean your demigod from the other realm has gotten over his fatal flaw! Or he could have died... I hope he didn't die. I think you'd be a nice demigod, and maybe you're an even nicer one now!"

Leo stopped twisting the pipe-cleaner. "Uh, excuse me?" His lips slowly turned down into a frown.

Percy lowered his hands, his smile still wide. "You are smiling, Infie." He repeated, slower. "I knew you could do it. And you aren't-"

"No, I heard what you said, but what did you mean?" Leo's breathing was quickening, and he tried to count to 10 in his head. No, no no, there was just a misunderstanding, this was a prank.

Percys smile faded slightly. "You've never smiled, and you always stutter. So, I think your demigod in the demigod realm might have gotten over their fatal flaw. Or died."

"Are you pranking me, or did Hera mess up your mind?" Leo asked, laughing nervously.

"Hera? Who's Hera?" Percy asked, seeming genuinely confused. There was no way Percy could act this good. something was up.

"That would be me," Hera's voice rang to the left of them. Both Leo and Percy turned their heads.

"How did you get onto the ship?" Percy asked, looking around to see if a door was open.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you should know this isn't Inferiority. This is his demigod, Leo Valdez." Hera said, sighing as if she was tired of explaining it already.

Percy widened his eyes. "Oh my Arehma. That's crazy!"

"What..?" Leo looked around for the cameras recording him. Maybe this was like the prank tv show he watched as a kid. Or a what would you do episode. John Quinones would appear at any moment.

"Leo, there is another realm where your fatal flaws exist. This is Loyalty. Figure it out yourselves, Me and Arehma," Hera turned up her nose at the name, "Should have this fixed in a few days."

Then, Hera had the audacity to disappear and leave Leo to figure it out. A few days? If his fatal flaw was Inferiority.. Oh, dear gods. He was interrupted from his thoughts by a rambling Percy - Loyalty?

"What's the demigod realm like? What even are demigods? What are gods?" Percy was asking a million questions at once, but Leo only heard a few.

"It.. Has monsters and stuff. Gods created the earth, gods and humans make demigods.. Uh.. What's Inferiority like?" Leo just needed to know. He prayed it would be anything like Percy.

"Monsters?! That's scary, I wouldn't live. You stutter a lot, you're a bit scared a lot, and you're always sad. But I'm so glad you don't mope around as a demigod! It's great to know you're happy!" Percy grinned, acting like he had just met a celebrity. He continued speaking, but all Leo could think was shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this a lot, I don't remember what happened in this chapter but it was fun to write

**Author's Note:**

> I'm all for constructive criticism, I'm also really bad at writing characters in-character, so this is really out of character for Annabeth and Leo, but keep in mind this is his fatal flaw and it is one feeling, so all of the feelings are amplified. I love Annabeth with all my heart but hubris on it's own is no Annabeth, just hubris.Third chapter is in Leo's perspective, but then I won't have any excuse so uh bye I don't know if the percy jackson fandom is still alive but to those of you who remain, hello.


End file.
